fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
A Star In His Own Mind
A Star in His Own Mind is the 23rd episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on September 18, 2008. Description Fred is sent to bed early after an outburst and has a fantastical dream! Transcript Fred: (offscreen, picking up sticks from the grass, sighs) Gosh, I hate doing chores! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Hey, it's Fred! And for some odd reason, my mom is making me do chores now like picking up sticks and stuff. I don't know if that's what she thinks good moms do or something, but it's really hackin' stupid. Anyways, for once a week, "Grease" rehearsals have been going really well. Every single time, Ms. Amy tells me I'm gonna be a tree it makes me tangle inside. So yeah, I just can't wait until I become famous like Michael Phelps! I mean, seriously! He's already hosted Saturday Night Live and all of this stuff, it's just so cool! It's just gonna be SO HACKIN' COOL! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred, you're supposed to be picking up sticks, not talking to that camera! Get to bed now, mister! Fred: (sadly) Mom, I'm shooting a video! You know, you're not supposed to interrupt me when I'm doing this! Seriously, mom! You're so embarrassing! (screen cuts to Fred is his room, in bed, although it's still day time) Fred: Oh my gosh! I cannot believe that my mom is making me go to bed, but it's still light out! Gosh, whatever! (starts sleeping) (screen scratches, turns into the color bars, bleeping) Lady: (offscreen) Fred Figglehorn, you're going to be a movie star. Lady #2: (offscreen) Mr. Figglehorn, you're going to on a City of Emberson. Laby #3: (offscreen) Movie star! (in slow motion) Movie star! (screen scratches again, Fred's dream starts, screen cuts to the ticket stand, Fred with his shades on and holds up the stuffed dog, walks up to get his name tag) Sebastian: Fred, I need you on the City of Emberson right away. (gives Fred the name tag) (as Fred tries to walk through the gate, those people takes pictures of him, and Fred blocks them) Man: Fred! Fred! Fred! Fred! Lady #4: Fred! Fred! Fred! Fred! Man #2: Fred! Over here! Fred! Over here! Man #3: Fred! Fred! Fred! Fred! Man #4: Fred! Fred! Fred! Fred! (screen cuts to Fred and James walking to the golf car) James: This is your personal car, Fred. (went into the car with Fred and drives to the City of Emberson) (screen cuts to the clothing owner picking up a hanger with a name tag that says, "Fred" and gives it to Fred) Clothing Owner: Here's your costume. Fred: What? Where's the costume? There's not even anything on this! Clothing Owner: 'Cause it's topless. Fred: I can't go topless inside the movie, I'm uncomfortable with my body! (screen cuts to Fred in the make-up room and the barber blushes his face to get ready) Fred: Will you move your hand, please? Seriously. I'm trying need to I'm doing this, okay? (screen cuts to Fred opening the door where Saoirse Ronan was out there) Saoirse: Hi. Fred: Hi, what's your name? Saoirse: Um, I'm Saoirse Ronan. I was just wondering, would you mind signing an autograph? I'm a huge fan! (screen cuts to Fred and James in the car and James gives the phone to Fred that Ms. Amy is calling him) James: Fred, it's Amy again. Fred: (to Ms. Amy on the phone) Listen, babe, it's like the 4th time you call me today. So please lay off. It's kinda like you're stalking me, no offense. (screen cuts to Fred signing an autograph with 5 ladies joining in, he gives it to one and kisses it, one gives him a hug, and all of them cheers) Fred: (to the ladies) Out! Out! You guys had your fun, out! (to the last one) Out! (all the ladies walked out of the room) (back at the make-up room and the barber continues blushing Fred's face) Fred: It's up here! (his left cheek) My forehead. (the barber suddenly blushed Fred's hair) Fred: (gasps) You just got it on my hair! Seriously! (back at Fred's studio room when Fred was holding up a bowl of vitamins and James was asking what to do with them) James: Well, what can I do for you? What can I do? Fred: Take all the other ones and eat 'em, besides the orange ones. Eat all the other vitamins. James: Are you serious? Fred: Yes, I'm serious! (angrily) Fred is ALWAYS SERIOUS! (slams the bowl of vitamins on James' face) Go out of here! Get out! (screen cuts to the office where the studio boss is on the phone, Fred closes the door) (the name "Studio Boss" shows out on screen) Fred: Can you get off the phone please? (sits down on the chair and snaps his fingers) Studio Boss: (to some person on the phone) Uh, um... I have to call you back. It's Fred. (later after he hangs up) Fred: Your studio or everyone is being totally weird! It's a long list. Studio Boss: Um, I'm very, very sorry, Fred. We, we, we, we, we want to make this up to you anyway we can, anyway. Fred: Maybe it would be final cut over everything. Of the movie, of the editing, of the posters, the advertisements of commercials. Everything! I want final cut of all of that. Studio Boss: You have it, Fred. Absolutely! Fred: Thank you so much. ("Don't You" music plays) (back at the make-up room) Barber: You know what? You should have your mom do this, I quit. (exits the room) Fred: What a psychotico! Wow! (back at Fred's studio room) James: I quit! (holds up the telephone) And I'm taking this with you too! (exits the room) Fred: How does he even gonna quit for me? (screen cuts to Fred drinking coffee in the cup, but it didn't taste too good, he spits it out and throws the cup away and turns to the man) ("Don't You" music stops) Fred: (to Man #5) That soy latte was not 120 degrees at all. (Fred's dream ends, screen turns back to Fred in bed and wakes up, the room is dark) Fred: (gasps) That was such a flippin' creepy dream! I mean, it was just so weird because I was all famous in the beginning and then everyone quit at the end! (angrily) That makes me SO MAAAADDDD!!!! (softly) Whatever. I guess that dream was just trying to teach me a lesson. The lesson is that if you are mean to people, then they are eventually gonna quit on you. So yeah. When I'm famous, I'm never gonna be mean. So if I'm never mean, then nothing bad will ever happen to me. Okay. Well, I guess I'm gonna get back to bed 'cause I have school tomorrow. And I have to get up early so I can make myself look good for Ms. Amy and Judy. Bye! ("City of Ember" logo courtesy of Fox/Walden) ("Don't You" performed by All These Kings. www.MySpace.com/AllTheseKings) ("Don't You" music plays again) (Fred) (youtube.com/Fred) (SUBSCRIBE!) ("Don't You" music stops) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Mom (voice only) * James (in Fred's dream) * Sebastian (in Fred's dream) * Saoirse Ronan (in Fred's dream) * Clothing Owner (in Fred's dream) * Barber (in Fred's dream) * Studio Boss (in Fred's dream) * Ms. Amy (voice call only, in Fred's dream) * Some of the Ladies (voice only) * Some of the Ladies (in Fred's dream) * Some of the Men (in Fred's dream) Category:Videos